


Kink Bingo - Card

by snarkasaurus



Series: Kink Bingo 2013 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My assigned card for kink bingo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink Bingo - Card

My kink bingo card 2013. Wheeeee. Here's the picture, here's the stories, here's the thing: imma write. Imma write until I can't write any more, and hopefully, I get a bingo out of it. XD The tags and fandoms on this will evolve as I go, since I don't really know what I"m going to write yet. That's just my currently active writing fandoms, so that's what I tagged. 

row 1:  
1\. uniforms / military kink  
2\. orgies / decadence  
3\. roleplay  
4\. bodily fluids  
5\. medical kink

row 2  
6\. gags / silence  
7\. authority figures  
8\. bondage  
9\. caning  
10\. scars / scarification

row 3:  
11\. sensory deprivation  
12\. tickling  
13\. wildcard  
14\. orgasm denial / control  
15\. [vanilla kink](http://archiveofourown.org/works/911396)\--The Line of Your Silk Stockings, Derek/Lydia (Teen Wolf)

row 4:  
16\. silk velvet feathers furs  
17\. obedience  
18\. disobedience  
19\. hypnosis /  
20\. bloodplay

row 5:  
21\. torture / interrogation  
22\. endurance  
23\. nippleplay / tit torture  
24\. danger  
25\. virginity / celibacy


End file.
